FazQuest (videogame)/Nightmare Foxy
"I'm a nightmare of all the nightmares, and the one who will command your doom!" -Nightmare Foxy before attacking and destroying/killing Milky the Puss. '''Nightmare Foxy '''is the Wing Commander of the nightmare animatronics. Using speed as his weapon, he can move at speeds faster than the animatronic technology and the human eye can see. Backstory Nightmare Foxy had left a young child's dream into reality after the said child's death by heart attack. He soon went around the world searching for vengeance, and had found Springtrap, The Puppet, and Golden Freddy, who requested him to join them in takin' over the world. He responded with a yes and has been a successful killer, destroying Toy Freddy and Milky, and a very notable member of Springtrap's crew. Battle(s) Nightmare Foxy's first fight is a basic test to see how fast you can react and counter, simple and fast-paced. The second fight is a bit more advanced, giving you less time to react to what he is doing. Nightmare Foxy makes his final stand 2 fights prior to the final battle with Springtrap. He has many ways to deal out high damaging and fast attacks in a single turn, leaving you constantly in panic. Attacks Nightmare Rush - A hook slash combo which hits 5 times, each hit being stronger than the previous hit. Lounging Crunch - A strong bite which weakens your defense for 3 turns by 15%. Fear Cannon - Fires a dark blue laser of fire from his mouth which lasts for 8 seconds and hit 5 times on one target. Tail Smash - A single tail attack which doesn't let you use the same attacks twice in a row. Cloning Howl - Howls into the air to clone himself, making a weaker version of himself to help out, increasing the amount of attacks he can pull off in one turn. Dream Buster - A stronger version of Nightmare Rush with more hits, and added danger, making it erupt spikes from the floor to hit from underneath. Stats First fight HP: 1794 POW: 165 DEF: 90 SPEED: 382 EXP: 480 Second fight HP: 2992 POW: 256 DEF: 149 SPEED: 781 EXP: 830 Final fight HP: 4182 POW: 417 DEF: 294 SPEED: 1300 EXP: 1.200 After the final fight After you beat Nightmare Foxy for the third time, you use a machine which is designed to destroy things that came from dreams. Doing so, Nightmare Foxy is dismantled into lots of pieces, dropping his hook which is now Foxy's ultimate weapon dubbed, "The Hook of Dreams". After he drops, a cutscene will begin. It shows Springtrap walking over to Nightmare Foxy's body which is in pieces, in sorrow. He absorbs his nightmare energy, and uses it for himself to obliterate the dream machine, keeping Nightmare Foxy out of existence for good. Trivia *Nightmare Foxy is the ONLY antagonist to be faster than the final boss, and is the only antagonist to have more than two fights with. Category:Nightmare animatronics Category:Animatronics Category:Males Category:Male Animatronics Category:Characters Category:Villains